Human Alice Sacrifice
by Vocaloid Freak
Summary: What kind of dreams do you have? And, just how long do you think you'll remember it? Let me tell you a story that takes place somewhere. In this somewhere, there lived a tiny dream and this tiny dream wanted people to stay. The hard way.


**Human Alice Sacrifice. Chapter One.**

What kind of dreams do you have? And, just how long do you think you'll remember it? We can all agree that dreams are _only_ fun until people forget it.

Let me tell you a story that takes place somewhere. In this somewhere, there lived a dream. A tiny dream. The dream was saddened by its loneliness in such a spacious land since everyday people just went and left. The tiny dream began to think, "I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people remember me?" The tiny dream thought and thought, and finally came up with an idea. "If humans get lost in me, they will be imprisoned forever..."As the dream eagerly waited for the first alice to appear, the shadows roared and laughed in unison, for she had arrived. So tonight, my friends, you will see a delightful dream.

The first one to appear was a young lady with short brown hair. She appeared in a field, a battle field, filled with many soldiers with steel as armor and her right hand, she held a silver sword with a spade seal on the handle. Admiring the finely made sword, she swayed it side by side and then held it firmly at a soldier in front of her. Using the tip of her sword, she removed the helmet of the man, and after seeing his face…she stabbed him. Within five minutes, the entire army was slaughtered by a single woman, and she stood there with her red tinted fingers and crimson red sword touching the ground, dripping a pool of red paint. As she lifted her head, she saw a field of dead men. All of them were dyed with the color of death. The girl choked from laughing hysterically and lifted her weapon as she placed one foot on a dead man's stomach. Suddenly, a figure approached. She looked down and saw a young girl.

_"__Good afternoon." the girl exclaimed._

_"__You must get out of here; this isn't a place where you should be. Leave at once." She said demandingly._

_"__No way. I came here because I want to do something. You…are my friend…aren't you?" grinned the child._

In the blink of an eye, the scenery changed. They were now standing in the middle of a market place in a small town. She stared at the building and shops, and then twirled around in search for the child.

_"__You're now in a dream…is it your world?"_

_"__W-W-What are you saying? How is…that? W-What are you? Who are you?"commanded the lady._

_"__I'm a dream. I am you in someone's dream, but you yourself don't know. So basically, you are an Alice in another body."_

_"__Alice…?"_

_"__Yes… Alice. You are an Alice that came from here. So do your best…" replied the girl as she faded away._

_"__Wait! What's an Alice? How do I get out of here?" she stammered._

The women searched all over the streets, when suddenly a small hand tugged at her dress.

_"__Alice remembers her dream." A young girl with blonde pigtails exclaimed._

The woman turned away from the girl and muttered to herself, "Alice this…Alice that…forget it…I don't care about this. It's nothing worth my trouble. You know what…I'm Alice! I'll erase everything of this world, so I can go back to my former world! I'll go home!"

She gripped her sword and pointed at the blonde girl. After a piercing and shrilling scream, silence filled the air as the townspeople glared at the child's pink dress, now dyed an ugly red. As the women lifted her sword to slash at others, she laughed hysterically and took the lives of all the townspeople. As she sneaked behind a young man with blue hair, the dream appeared and locked the Alice away in chains.

_" Bad, Alice. You're breaking down, aren't you? I don't want my toys to break down. I'll throw you away like the trash you are, or maybe... I'll keep you locked here forever."_ whispered the dreams as he walked away from the women in chains.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one,_

_Wielding a sword in a hind in the Wonderland,_

_Slicing down everything in her way,_

_She was followed by a red path,_

_This new Alice, deep in the woods,_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path that she made,_

_No one would think that she even existed._

~ End of Chapter One ~

[The dream is not noted to be a guy or a girl ]


End file.
